Clue
by TrueBlondie
Summary: The Grey's Anatomy gang is at the Webber Manor with an unruley task at hand, to find a murder. AU MerDer,Bang,and eventually other ships.
1. Enter

**AN: This is AU with a Clue twist. Please review and remember I don't own anything.**

It was October 31, 2007. This was the coldest weather in Seattle history. The fierce winds blew at Meredith Grey's pale skin, she was only wearing a polka-dot cocktail dress and a coat. Meredith snuggled closer to her fiancé Derek Shepard. He was one of Seattle's finest doctors in the country.

The happy couple walked up to the Webber Manor. Derek knocked on the door which a butler answered.

"Welcome to the Webber Manor,"he said.

"Thank you,"replied Meredith as they walked in.

"May I take your coats?"

"Yes, thank you,"said Derek as he took there coats.

The manor was huge. It had marble floors and freakish gargoyles on each side of the stair case. She had never really been to Richard's home, he was one of her mothers friends before her mysterious death and ironically one of Derek's very famous patients. The butler motioned them into the dining hall.

Only a few minutes later another couple walked in. It was Preston Burke, the lawyer and his accountant wife Christina Yang-Burke. Burke as he liked to be called knew Richard Webber through his father. Christina only knew him as they guy Preston works with. She only came because her best friend Meredith Grey was also attending. On the way into the dining room Christina tripped over her new jungle green dress, luckily Burke was there to catch her.

The next to arrive where George O'Malley. Mr. O'Malley owned a chain of clothing stores called Molly's. George was middle aged and not yet married. The butler took his coat and he entered.

Before the butler could shut the door another arrived, Calliope Torres. She was a singer at one of Adele's favorite restaurants, they visited every Thursday. Callie as they called her was an old friend of the couple. The butler took her turquoise coat as she stepped inside.

"Thanks Jim,"she said as she walked in.

"Your welcome Ms. Torres,"he said already knowing her name.

There was a knock at the door, Jim opened it. It was none other than Isobel Stevens. She was a famous model and actress. Richard said she was the next it girl. Isobel was only 23, the youngest of the guests. She had lost her future husband Mr. Denny Duequette in a car crash. She wasn't harmed but would always remember, due to the scar resting on her forehead. It was just under her platinum blonde hair. The butler was also familiar with Isobel Stevens. Richard was a multi-millionaire producer that has just cast Isobel in his latest movie. Isobel scurried past the butler not liking the fact he was mentally undressing her.

Alex Karev walked in soon after the model. He was a boxer, one of the best. His time at the door was cut short by a tall redhead. It was Addison Forbes-Montgomery, teacher at a local high school and heiress to her father's oil buisness. She'd refused to be the stereotype heiress and wanted to do something with her life.

The very last to arrive was Mark Sloan. He was a one man business tycoon. Mark was only 29 but had already made a name for himself. He knew Richard through Isobel, who's sister was his ex-secretary. Mark had thought about asking Isobel Stevens out, but she had made it clear she wasn't interested in his womanizing ways. Mark didn't understand she was hot, he was hot, they'd have hot kids. He had to block that thought out. She hates you but there's no harm in flirting, he thought.

As soon as everyone was seated they were surprised to see Miranda Bailey, Adele's sister.

"Derek how are you?"

"I'm great Mer and I are getting married this spring."

"I thought you said that last that it was last spring?"

"Nope,"said Derek confused by Miranda's cheerfulness.

"Mark, still the playboy I remember,"she said. Derek laughed thinking about how Miranda has saved her wrath for Mark.

"Um...Yeah,"said Mark obviously trying to think of something to say.

"That would be enough,"said Richard as he walked down the stairs with Adele.

"Fine,"said a rather pissed off Miranda as she sat down.

"So how is everyone?"

"Good,"said everyone in unison.

"Shall we eat?"

"Of course,"said Alex hungrily.

The team of servants walked out of the kitchen with trays containing varieties of appetizers. Then the lights started to flicker.

"What's going on with the lights,"asked Isobel.

"Want to go look?,"said Mark with a grin.

"In your perverted dreams,"said Isobel.

"I really don't know,"said Webber rubbing his head as the lights flickered off.

Then were was a strike of lightning and a loud thud. The lights turned back on only to find Richard Webber on the floor bleeding...

Author's Note: I hope you liked it so far...Super AU please review!


	2. Split In Two

_The team of servants walked out of the kitchen with trays containing varieties of appetizers. Then the lights started to flicker._

"_What's going on with the lights,"asked Isobel._

"_Want to go look?,"said Mark with a grin._

"_In your perverted dreams,"said Isobel._

"_I really don't know,"said Webber rubbing his head as the lights flickered off._

_Then were was a strike of lightning and a loud thud. The lights turned back on only to find Richard Webber on the floor bleeding..._

Derek immediately rushed up to Richard and tried not to turn him over. His hands were red and covered in blood. Derek found the area it was coming from his skull. There was a rather large gash on the back of Mr. Webber's head. Derek then again checked his pulse, nothing.

"There is a gash in the occipital region of Richard's head. This lead to swelling in the brain and death."

"But—,"said Adele in tears.

"I'm not a coroner but I'd say Richard died of blunt force trauma from an object."

"So who did this?"

"I don't know,"said Derek standing up.

"So are you saying the murder is in this house?"

"Not unless he snuck out the window Barbie,"mocked Christina.

"Shut up you fools,"said Miranda in shock.

"We should call the cops,"said Meredith walking over to Derek.

"Genius,"replied Alex as he dug out his cell phone.

"Anything?"

"Hold on Isobel,"said Alex as he wandered around the room.

"This is delightful,"said Mark sarcastically.

"Uhh...Guys there's no reception since the storm got worse,"said Alex.

"Do you get any?"

"I get a lot,"said Mark with his signature grin.

"Perv. I mean cell phone reception."

Everyone whipped out there cell phones, and shook there heads as a no.

"What about the house phone?"Said Burke as he paced.

"Thunder, Lightning, storms oh my remember?"

"Mark, we don't need any of your smart ass remarks right now! Richard freakin Webber is dead on the floor and we may have a homicidal murder in the house,"said Isobel.

"Fine, suck the fun out of everything,"he said.

"This is fun to you?"

"No. Is it fun for you?"

"No."

"I'm glad that's settled."

"What are we going to do?" Meredith was clearing freaked out and clinging to Derek.

"Well if we drive we won't get far with this storm and the phone is dead,"said Addison.

"If we don't leave?" Callie was also concerned and trying to get a signal.

"We stay in a manor with a homicidal murder,"said Mark carefully mocking Isobel's words.

"For once I agree with Sloan,"said George out of no where.

"Maybe we should split up and look for some way to make contact."

"Ok so we go all Scooby Doo?"

"Shut up Mark,"said Bailey as Isobel smacked his arm.

"Fine," he said rubbing his bruised arm.

"Where's Adele?"

"I don't know Isobel...I'll stay back and look for her you people go find electronics."

"So we could either spilt up or look together,"said Meredith.

"Three groups of three and four,"said Burke.

"Sound good,"replied Callie.

"Or two?"

"Does it really matter?"

"No duh Mark,"answered Isobel.

"Morons, quit arguing and split,"yelled Bailey over the crowd.

In a predictable manor the group split, and stood next to the significant other. Derek was standing next to Meredith along with Burke and Christina. Mark just to piss off Isobel stood next to Addison with a signature grin. She didn't seem to mind. Alex walked over to Isobel and the only two left George and Callie were paired up. Bailey opted to stay in the kitchen to see if the phone lines would come up. The couples divided in different directions up the stairs.

"This is going to be a long night,"said Christina to Burke.

"I'm afraid so,"he replied.

"So Addison..."

"Mark don't even try and hit on me,"she said dryly.

"So Isobel...Are you with that Mark dude?" Alex knew something was going on.

"No. Never. Why?"

"Chemisty,"he said laughing.

"Funny..What about you and Addison?"

"Are you mocking me?"

"So Callie,"said George nerviously.

"So George--- ." She was cut off.

Then there was a loud bang! Everyone froze wondering who it could be.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Author's Note: Please review!**


	3. Monster In a Library

_"So Isobel...Are you with that Mark dude?" Alex knew something was going on._

_"No. Never. Why?"_

_"Chemistry,"he said laughing._

_"Funny..What about you and Addison?"_

_"Are you mocking me?"_

_"So Callie,"said George nervously._

_"So George--- ." She was cut off._

_Then there was a loud bang! Everyone froze wondering who it could be._

Then pairs were completely still until they heard a voice say.

"Sorry, I knocked over one of those gargoyle things,"said Christina.

"That was ironic,"said Addison.

"At least they are getting some action." Said Mark was everyone turned towards him.

"Seriously,"responded Mer.

"You people have dirty minds."

"Whatever, I'm not afraid while you people bicker about his dirty mind I'm going to find help,"shouted Izzie.

"Someone is pissy, did Channel turn you down again?"

"Nope nor do I really care,"said Izzie storming up stairs with a loud bang.

"Someone should follow her." Meredith said looking up the staircase.

"Not you love boy,"spouted Christina.

"I thought she really liked me,"he said is a fake sad voice.

"Trust me, I'm sparing you the pain of being bludgeoned."

"Totally inappropriate,"said Burke.

"I'll go,"said Addison out of nowhere.

"I can see why,"replied Callie staring at the cocky businessman.

As Addison started up the stairs the others spilt up. Meredith and Derek took the kitchen. George and Callie headed for the entertainment room. Christina and Burke walked to the wine cellar. While the only couple left Mark and Alex took the upstairs bedrooms to look for the two other women.

"Why me,"whispered Alex as he trailed Mark up the stairs.

"I'm not def Karev."

"How do you know my last name?"

"Not the brightest, you a boxer and I happen to watch boxing."

"Whatever."

"So do you have a thing for Addison?"

"No."

"I deal with liars every day I know when people aren't telling the truth."

"She hot, happy?"

"No, I'm at a crime scene why would I be happy. You on the other hand look cheerful."

"Yeah, so?"

"What the hell is that?" Replied Mark pointing at a red substance.

"Blood,"said Alex. Mark slapped his hand.

"Don't touch it, that will compromise the evidence."

"Are you going to swab it and send it to DNA?"

"I see you watch CSI."

"Of course who doesn't?"

"My ex-girlfriend she used to be obsessed with some doctor show on at the same time."

"That sucks."

"Yeah."

"Do you have a thing for Isobel?"

"Yes, unlike you I will ask her out."

"Wasn't going to, like that will ever happen."

The two walked in silence until they saw, by the looks of it a passage way.

Meanwhile Meredith and Derek where in the kitchen. She open the fridge, there was milk, eggs and other fridge stuff. Derek looked in the pantry and only found soup and pasta. Everything seemed to be in place.

"Nothing,"said Meredith.

"I guess this exploring thing didn't turn out as we hoped."

"Well it could,"said Meredith looming closer to her fiance.

"The possibilities,"he said as they started to kiss. Derek began to kiss Meredith's neck.

"Derek we can't here."

"Yes we can."

"Meredith Grey almost Shepard what the hell are you doing,"boomed Christina.

"Damn, couldn't you two wait a few hours?" Burke looked unsurprise.

"Sorry,"they said.

"You better be your sweetness is making me ill."

George and Callie finally made there way to the entertainment room. It was filled with books and a huge plasma tv. The most obvious part of the collection was the massive ammount of dvds. George could have counted 200 and more than 100 film rolls.

"Wow,"said Callie.

"Yeah,"replied George.

"Where exactly do we look?"

"In the couch, I guess."

"Sounds good."

"Webber could of owned a movie chain, hence the producer thing."

"Maybe there's like unreleased movies here?"

"Maybe."

"No way the new Pirates of the Caribbean is here!"

"Seriously?"

"Seriously we have to watch it."

"You think the others will mind."

"Can't miss what you never had."

Izzie was now in a mysterious room with candles. Something out of the Texas Chainsaw, thought the model. She stepped forward and saw a -Insert celebrity name here- shrine. Is was beyond creepy so she just stared at it. Further into the room there was a stair case. She followed it up. At the very top she found an ancient looking library. Suddenly the door creaked open.

"Isobel?" She didn't answer it. "ISOBEL!"

It crept into the room and quickly found the stairs. Isobel grabbed the nearest thing, a scroll. It's steps where heavy and quick. Whatever it was made it's way up to the shelf she was standing behind she swung the scroll at it. The mystery monster was only Mark Sloan.

"Son of a bitch!" He yelled with his hand covering his bleeding forehead.

"Omygosh. I'm so sorry I thought you where— "

"A monster? I usually get pig or man whore but monster works."

"Funny, but are you ok?"

"Dandy."

"Where are the others?"

"Alex is off being Gil Grissom and Addison went looking for you."

"And you?"

"I got bored."

"How charming."

"So what do you say we explore this library, if you even what do call it that?"

"Fine but if you do that again I will hit even harder."

"Can't say no to that."

"Good."

**A//N: Bwah. Sorry I didn't update for a while, because I am yet to think of who the murder will be and stuff like that. Please review!!!!!!!**


	4. READ!

**Clue Update:**

After much consideration I have decided to keeping writing Clue, I felt a little bad for leaving everyone hanging :( Instead of starting where I left off, I'm going to start over and revamp the whole thing. The main reasons I stopped writing Clue was it started to turn into a weird version of London Bridge, and school I procrastinated all summer and wth school now I'm always busy on weekdays. I'll try to update as soon as possible, any comments or sugestions PM me or just review.

Peace


End file.
